This invention relates to alternating current energy converters. The so-called "direct energy conversion" with thermo-elements, thermionic diodes, photoelements, fuel cells, radio nuclide batteries, magneto-hydrodynamic converters and so on today still has a series of disadvantages. All direct energy converters produce direct current. In practice however, in the majority of all applications, alternating current is used, which must be produced first from the direct current by means of expensive inverters. Some direct energy converters moreover also produce only an inconveniently small direct voltage - such as, e.g. thermo-elements - or, however, an inconveniently large direct voltage - such as, direct nuclide batteries. Also the internal resistance, rising in fuel cells as a result of the polarisation of the electrodes with stronger outer loading, is disadvantageous and inconvenient. The high efficiency of the energy conversion of fuel cells is, as a result thereof, capable of being realised only for relatively small outer loads.
A too small efficiency of the energy conversion is generally speaking the most difficult predominant disadvantage in all direct energy converters.
The present invention starts from the knowledge that an improvement in the efficiency of direct energy converters is possible if it is possible to reduce the electrical internal resistances of the direct energy converters.